The Aftermath of Overindulgance
by Ashleigh Crawley
Summary: Cora and Robert are the only ones at Downton, everyone else is in London. They spend a night overindulging in one another.


Robert and Cora had had the most interesting night in a while, in their bedroom. Things were always interesting in their bedroom, but the previous night had been so interesting they needed each other to help piece together the missing bits. Mary, Edith, Tom and Rose had gone to London the day before to do various things. Robert and Cora had elected to stay up in their bedroom and catch up with one another and such, including dinner up in their room, with at least three bottles of champagne and Lady Rose's gramophone (that was initially Matthew's) being brought to them. They dismissed Bates and Baxter early in the day, stating that the two could take the rest of the day off and do whatever they pleased. Most of the rest of the staff were also given the rest of the day off. Carson had been shocked that Downton seemed to be falling to bits while Lord and Lady Grantham were the only members of the family in attendance. It was now approaching noon and neither Bates nor Baxter had been summoned to attend to Lord and Lady Grantham. What on _Earth _could they be doing upstairs?

Robert opened his eyes and rolled over on the... floor? _What am I doing on the floor? _He asked himself before noticing the headache and his naked wife sprawled on the floor next to him. He tried sitting up, before giving up and simply looking around. Rose's gramophone was on the sturdiest table in the room with a pile of records next to it. Cora's reasonably sized lingerie collection lay in various places of the bedroom. He and Cora were both completely naked. He noticed two champagne flutes on Cora's bedside table and champagne bottles scattered around the room. He counted 4. They couldn't have had _that _much to drink in less than 24 hours. What had happened? He looked beside him to see Cora begin to stir. He moved closer to her, she'd no doubt need him there when she tried to get up.

Cora felt her head throbbing before she finally opened her eyes. The light made her groan. _What happened __last__ night? _She thought, before deciding her head hurt too much to think. She turned her head and attempted to smile when she saw Robert, almost achieving a normal smile. Instead she knew she probably looked like a stupid fool. Robert reached out and touched her cheek. She sat up and suddenly felt quite lightheaded. Robert moved quickly to hold her. "What happened?" she asked, once she was in his arms.

Robert smiled at Cora and stroked her hair gently. "I don't know much of what happened. I'm trying to piece it together," he replied, kissing her forehead. "I assume we drank the four bottles of champagne that are empty and scattered around and all of your French underthings are out and strewn about. Do you remember anything?"

"I remember dressing up in my lingerie and giving you a little show with every piece and I think I stripped for you as well," she said. "Should I be ashamed?"

"No, you're gorgeous and you should love your very gorgeous body darling," he said, kissing her shoulder.

"I mean about the indecency of what I did," she said. "If behaved like a... like a whore, you deserve better than that."

"Cora, don't say things like that about yourself. You are not a whore, at all. Don't even think that. Even if you paraded around in your lingerie in front of me and stripped it off, that's not improper, we're married and in love," he said, threading his fingers through her hair. "I don't care if anyone else would think it's improper, because no one else is ever going to know."

"Are you sure Robert?" she asked shyly. If he had enjoyed acts, which obviously he did, then he was right and she shouldn't feel badly for her actions. It wasn't as if it had been the first time she had taken her clothing off in such a way.

"Of course I'm sure," he replied. "I'm sure if I do ultimately remember what happened last night, you in lingerie and taking off said lingerie will be my favourite part."

"Alright," she said. "Can we stop talking, my head is pounding. We need to ring for water and aspirin, grab our dressing gowns."

"Why do I have to get up?" he asked.

"Because your wife wants to stay where she is. Also, shut the drapes, that will block light," she said.

"Of course Lady Grantham," Robert said, giving her a small bow before following his wife's commands. While he was closing the drapes, Cora crawled up behind him and she smacked his backside firmly. "What th- Cora?" Robert spun around to a giggling Cora sitting behind him. "That's it." He picked her up and brought her to the bed, putting her down on it.

Cora giggled at Robert at he began running his hand over her legs, until he started tickling her. Cora started trying to smack his hands away whilst laughing her head off and gasping for breath. "Ro-Robert, stop that, p-please st-stop," she gasped.

"Why?" he asked, flirtatiously. "You smacked my backside."

"I-I can-can't breathe," she gasped, inhaling sharply. Robert immediately stopped tickling her and he allowed her to catch her breath while he held her in his arms delicately.

"I'm so sorry, my love," he whispered, kissing her hair. "Please forgive me."

"Oh, Robert, I'm fine, just not 25 anymore," she said. "But I do remember something else that happened last night. I remember smacking your backside quite a bit, and I'm fairly certain you did the same to me."

"Ah," he said. "The terrific fun was even deeper than we originally thought." Cora giggled again. "What?"

"Deeper," she laughed. "You said deeper. And I think you went deeper too." She winked at him, making him blush slightly.

"Cora, you are quite naughty, my little minx," he said, leaning down to kiss her body.

"Well, you seem to like it when I'm naughty," she whispered, running her fingers through his thick hair.

"I certainly don't complain," he replied throatily, dipping his head down to kiss her breasts. Cora gasped and knotted her fingers in Robert's hair even more.

"Take me," she begged. "Please, Robert, I need you."

"I thought you needed to deal with your vicious hangover," he replied, lifting his head, making Cora meow quietly. "We didn't do that last night, did we? I don't see your ears, milk bowl, collar, anything."

"No, but it would have been fun if we had. But right now, I need you more than water and aspirin," she said. "You're the best cure for a hangover."

"Cora, I'm not nearly that good," he said.

"Stop doubting your abilities in bed, my husband," she said, tapping his nose and frowning at him.

"I'll stop, if you smile, and kiss me," he whispered in her ear, gently nipping at her earlobe. Cora ran her fingers through his hair again and smiled as she kissed her husband, her lover, her man on the lips. "That's much better, my love."

"Isn't it?" she asked, grinning brightly. "Now. Take me as yours.

"You already are mine," he replied, bending to kiss her neck. Cora was about to start whining until she felt him enter her with a gentle but urgent thrust. Cora smiled and moved her hips, urging him to move with her. Robert's lips left Cora's neck as he began moving. He tried looking into Cora's shut eyes. "Open your eyes, my love." Cora's smile broadened, as she opened her eyes, gazing into Robert's, unblinking. His eyes still captivated her, even after all these years.

"I love your eyes, Robert," she whispered, reaching up to touch his face, her body continuing to move with his.

"Your eyes are more beautiful than the sea," he whispered. He took her right hand in his left and he entwined their fingers, continuing to thrust gently into Cora. After only a few moments, Robert felt Cora clench right before he himself was completely spent on top of her. He willed himself to not collapse on top of her. "I love you, my dearest queen."

"I'm not the Queen," he said.

"No, but as hard as I would fight for King and Country, Queen and all, I would fight 10x harder for you," he said, kissing her lips gently.

"You're just so wonderful," she whispered against his lips. "Now, let's try to figure out what happened up here. Grab me my dressing gown, please darling?" Robert nodded and kissed her on the cheek, finding her dressing gown on the floor outside their bathroom. He passed it to her as she pulled the bell cord. "Start tidying up, please Robert. I don't want Baxter to have to deal with all this. And put your dressing gown on."

"Alright," he replied, quickly wrapping his arms around her waist, pressing her back into his chest. He leaned down and peppered kisses along her neck.

"When Baxter gets here, I'm going to get her to take as many of those empty champagne bottles as possible and our flutes, and I'm going to ask her to bring up water and aspirin for us, because we really do need it," she said, trying to ignore Robert's lips on her neck, before finally reaching up and putting her hands on the back of his head, running her fingers through his hair, until there was a knock at the door. Cora let go of Robert and went to open the door. "Hello Baxter." She put on her best smile for her maid who looked into the room in utter shock.

"Good Afternoon, M'Lady, is everything alright?" she asked, knowing the answer as soon as she saw the state of the bedroom. She just hoped the bathroom wasn't flooded like the last time they had 'slept in' and drawn themselves a bath. That had been a disaster.

"Of course Baxter," she said. "Could you do his Lordship and I a few favours though?"

"Of course, M'Lady," Baxter replied.

"Could you bring these empty champagne bottles downstairs, as well as the flutes and bring back a jug of water, two glasses and some aspirin?" she asked as Robert brought the empty bottles and flutes to the door, holding them out to Baxter. He was only thankful that Baxter wasn't O'Brien, because of the way O'Brien hated him (he had no idea what on Earth he had done to warrant that!) Baxter took them and nodded.

"I'll be right back, M'Lady, and then I can tidy the room," she said.

"Oh no, Baxter, his Lordship and I can do that," Cora blushed. Obviously they were hiding something from Baxter.

"Alright," Baxter said, turning to leave. Once her Ladyship shut the door, Baxter was sure she heard the sound of her Ladyship's back hitting the door and her Ladyship's squeal of delight. Once Baxter arrived downstairs, she dropped the bottles and flutes in the kitchen, requesting the glasses, water and aspirin before going to sit in the Servant's Hall for a moment.

"Do you think I'll be needed soon?" she heard Mr. Bates ask.

"Probably not. I don't think they're getting dressed today until dinner," she said.

"Alright, because I have to run down to the village, so if his Lordship wants me, could you tell him where I've gone?" he asked.

"Of course Mr. Bates," she replied, smiling slightly. The two of them tried to hold back their laughter, but it was impossible. They let out all their laughter.

"What state were they in?" he asked.

"Hungover, I didn't see the bed, but her room is a disaster," Baxter replied.

"Even better story," he said. "I walked in on them once. It was not my intention. His Lordship had rang for me, and I went upstairs and obviously her Ladyship had distracted him since he rang and I walked in, like his Lordship has told me that I'm to do, since he doesn't sleep in there. They were on his dressing room bed, going at it like rabbits. And his Lordship is my friend. So I'd only ever tell people I trust, I trust you. Ever since Thomas gave up his cruelty towards you. He doesn't like me much either, nor Anna, so you're not the only one." Baxter smiled.

"Thank you, Mr. Bates," she said. "I have to go bring them water and aspirin." She got up from the table and went to the kitchen to collect what she needed before going upstairs. She knocked on the door. Her Ladyship answered it, her hair much more mussed since the last time Baxter had seen her.

"Ah, thank you Baxter," Cora said, taking the water, glasses and aspirin and handing them to Robert. "We'll ring if we need anything."

"Of course, M'Lady. Erm, M'Lord," Baxter said.

"Yes," he asked.

"Mr. Bates has had to run down to the village for something, he'll be back in about an hour or so," she said.

"Thank you Baxter," he replied, smiling. Baxter nodded and left once again, the door shutting behind her. Cora walked over to Robert who had pushed some articles of clothing off her vanity to put the water down. "Do you want some right now?"

"Yes," she replied. "My throat is rather dry, and so is yours. Your lips were much less hydrated than usual." Robert looked at her and poured them a glass of water, taking a sip, before passing it to her. Cora looked at him, confused.

"We only got a second glass for show," he said. "Like my dressing room." Cora smirked lightly.

"Of course, but we'll have to use that one eventually, otherwise it'll look bad," she said.

"Yes, of course," he said, as Cora took a sip of the water. "Once we've tidied up, could we take the aspirin and a nap?"

"I don't see why not," she replied, grinning. "Come on, let's get to work darling."

Within half an hour, Robert and Cora had the bedroom looking reasonably tidy. Whilst cleaning, they had shared four more glasses of water. The couple took their aspirin, their headaches still there. Then, before Cora knew exactly what was going on, Robert scooped her up into his arms and carried her to the bed. "Would you like your nightgown?" he asked. "It might ensure that we only nap and not have more terrific fun."

"No, I like laying in your arms naked," she said. "Baxter won't come up unless I ring for her, so we're safe."

"Alright," he said, removing her dressing gown and draping it across the settee at the end of their bed, doing the same with his before he got onto the bed and under the covers. Cora moved to lay in his arms, the two of them fell asleep quickly.

Downstairs, many servants were trying to get Baxter to spill the details of what was going on in her Ladyship's bedroom, but she refused to tell anyone, except for Mr. Molesley. But she didn't even tell him the whole story.

Cora and Robert slept until about 20 minutes before the dressing gong and once the couple was dressed and downstairs for dinner, none of the servants could make eye contact with them. They smiled, not caring if the servants knew. After all, it had been the most terrific fun. It always had been and it always would be.


End file.
